1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of modular structures incorporating interlocking double wall modules constructed from plate steel which are guided and positioned through the use of tongue and groove guide elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, there has been a substantial increase in the population housed by our prison system. Prisons have become overcrowded with inmates, with some cells housing more that twice the recommended number of inmates. One reason for this overcrowding relates to the high cost associated with the building of prisons which are adequately secure to house prisoners. The lengthy construction time required to construct secure units also adds cost to unit, thereby also contributing to the overcrowding problem.
In an effort to reduce construction costs and times, prefabricated prison cells have been developed. These prefabricated prison cells are modular in design, meaning, each cell comprises an individual, separate unit with the components of each cell being manufactured at a facility distant from the final location of the prison facility. Upon arrival at the final location, the individual components may then be assembled, forming an individual cell unit. These individual cell units are then assembled adjacent to one another creating a cell block. In forming a cell block, the individual cells must be carefully aligned so as to form a cohesive-looking structure. It is the difficulty encountered in properly aligning the individual cells in creating the cell block toward which this invention is directed.
Along these lines, the need occasionally arises in law enforcement to quickly construct temporary structures capable of housing dangerous individuals. These structures are often limited in size and weight due to the fact that they may be constructed within a more permanent structure or setting. For example, many court houses within the United States do not include holding cells or the like, making it difficult to bring dangerous prisoners to trial, as these prisoners must be transported from the local jail to the court house to stand trial. This represents an opportunity in which the dangerous prisoner may either escape or harm a guard during the transport process. Solutions to this problem have included converting a mediation room within the courthouse or something similar, into a temporary lock-up room. However, this presents a further problem, whereby the mediation room is being used for a purpose not intended. Further, employees of the court house may be caught unaware, perhaps due to poor communication, and may not realize that a mediation room previously reserved for that purpose has been transformed into a temporary holding cell. It is toward the construction of panelized prison cells that this invention may also be applied.
In addition to limitations encountered in housing prisoners, recent population expansion has increased the need for one-room classrooms, especially in rural areas. It is desirous that these classrooms be relatively inexpensive and have the capability of being constructed quickly and easily when compared to the traditional brick school houses traditionally employed. Along these lines, the present invention may be modified in order to facilitate the construction of relatively inexpensive school rooms, both sturdy enough to provide adequate protection to our children, and yet easily constructed so as to avoid substantial construction costs.